Sleepwalking Shenanigans
by kaiserklee
Summary: When Anna catches a cold and manages to ruin her room, Elsa brings Anna to her own room and tucks her into bed. Somehow, Anna learns to sleepwalk back to Elsa's room. Dammit, Pavlov.


It was rare for Anna to get sick, but when it did happen, the castle went into pandemonium; because when Anna was sick, she was _sick_. Elsa wondered why it caught her off guard to know that Anna was sick, and then she remembered: Anna could step knee-high in snow, while wearing only a thin dress and a cloak; Anna could fall into a freezing lake in the dead of winter (specifically, Elsa thought guiltily, her winter); Anna could walk through a blizzard, and be completely fine.

Which was why Elsa had thought nothing of it when Anna decided to drag her out to build snowmen in the dead of night, and now, the next morning, she was sick.

And it was her fault.

Elsa paced outside Anna's room. Kristoff had been sent off to retrieve a magical cure-all from the trolls, but it had been almost two hours and he still wasn't back. Never mind that it was at least a day's journey. There was no excuse for his tardiness; Elsa seriously considered revoking his position as Ice Master because, really, hurry up. Kristoff had told her just before leaving that she was overreacting, but Anna was sick. She had a fever. Elsa couldn't even imagine burning up like that. It was probably the worst thing in the world.

"Elsa, I can hear you outside," Anna croaked, her voice just barely loud enough to be heard through the closed door. "Don't worry, I'm not dying. Just come in, but, uhh, maybe wear a mask or something so you don't get sick too?"

She burst through the door and her heart seized at the sight of Anna lying prone in bed.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa blurted out. "I shouldn't have let you go out that late, I'm terrible at taking care of you–"

"It's kinda my own fault," Anna said.

Elsa honestly felt offended that Anna would think that way.

"Do you need anything?" Elsa asked. "Maybe I could get you some more water, or some food, or, or maybe some more blankets? Or I could fluff your pillows, I don't know–"

"Maybe help me write a will?"

Elsa froze.

"I'm kidding! Sorry," Anna said, but Elsa's indignation vanished when Anna coughed. Ohmygod that doesn't sound good, ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. "Elsa, calm down! Seriously, I'm fine! S-Sorry, I was just trying to make things less…tense? Although wow, you seem more tense now."

"I apologize." Elsa took a deep breath through her nose. She needed to stay calm. Anna needed her to be calm in these dire times. "I'm probably stressing you out even more."

"…Not really what I meant?"

"Are you feeling any better, though?" Elsa asked. She sat at Anna's bedside and pressed a warm towel against her forehead, relaxing, just a little, at the content sigh that left her lips.

"Hungry, but I can't really eat." Anna pouted. "Apparently…chocolate is no good for me right now. But I can just imagine…all those sweets…urk!"

Apparently even the thought of food was too much. Elsa hurried to find a bucket and, for lack of time, was forced to conjure one out of ice. Just in time; Anna snatched it up and hurled the minimal contents of her stomach.

It was unfortunate that ice was transparent.

"Oh, wow." Anna gingerly set the thing aside, and Elsa fought the urge to scoot away. "Umm…I'm sorry you had to see…that. Actually, my whole room."

There were tissues everywhere, some scattered around the trash can before Anna seemed to give up on account of her abysmal aim.

"It's really hot in here," Anna said. "Makes my nose all stuffy."

"Come sleep in my room, then."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course," Elsa said. "It'll be cleaner in there too. I'll have your room all cleaned up for you while you rest. Okay?"

So she helped Anna up from bed and, ignoring her protests, carried her on her back to her room. Elsa tucked Anna in like she used to when they were children, unable to keep from smiling; Anna snuggled into the blankets, wide smile as bright as always, and fell asleep.

* * *

By the time Kristoff got back, Anna had already recovered.

Elsa treated her to chocolate, and all was well. Now that the harrowing time had passed, Elsa could finally allow herself to relax. She hadn't slept at all since Anna fell ill, so she retired early. Her room had been cleaned, too, and Elsa collapsed into bed gratefully. She was asleep within seconds—

Creeeeaaaaaak.

Elsa's eyes widened as the sudden noise jolted her awake. If not for being half-asleep, Elsa would realize she had magic and could not be hurt; but having just been woken from her chocolate-induced dreams, she started thinking about monsters and things that crawled under the bed. After a moment of internal debate, Elsa decided to turn around and look. Better to know whatever it was than – gasp – die unaware.

Oddly, it was a sleepy-faced Anna who had opened the door – even her eyes were still closed, and she shuffled along while looking down at the ground. Elsa just stared for a moment, waiting for her to say something. After a minute of silence, Elsa finally decided to ask.

"Anna? Do you need something?"

No response. Anna just sleepily stumbled forward with her eyes closed. Elsa's mouth fell open in realization.

_She's… She's still asleep?_

Elsa knew a lot about Anna's strange habits. Even if their separation had dulled her knowledge somewhat, Elsa had spent as much time as she could being reacquainted with Anna's eccentricities; and sometimes, when Anna fell asleep while they were sitting around late at night just talking and getting to know each other again, Elsa continued to observe – in the most un-creepy way possible. Anna snored a little, sometimes grinded her teeth or smacked her lips and such, but really, none of that was too outlandish.

Anna sleepwalking was definitely news.

Elsa watched Anna warily but with amusement. She was still approaching with the gait of a zombie, shuffling and stopping before repeating the process.

Eventually, Anna made it to the front of her bed and paused, swaying on her feet.

Elsa backed up, pressing her back against the headboard.

Anna crawled into the bed, shimmying over the footboard on her stomach and mumbling something under her breath. She then tunneled under the blankets like a mole until her head reemerged next to Elsa.

Elsa stared.

Anna sniffed and went to sleep.

Elsa kept staring.

* * *

When Anna woke up the next morning, she looked around owlishly before realizing that:

1) She was in Elsa's room,

2) She was in Elsa's bed, and

3) She was right next to Elsa.

She realized she had one option:

1) Run like hell.

Anna sped out, face red in mortification.

* * *

Elsa was sure that Anna was avoiding her.

Breakfast had been awkward, since Anna refused to make eye contact or talk to her despite Elsa's attempts to start up conversation. Every time, Anna would suddenly find a compliment for the others ("Whoa, Kristoff, nice hat. And Olaf! Y-Your carrot…looks great."). Eventually, Elsa decided to just wait and see.

It got to be distracting, though, when the whole day passed and she was stuck doing paperwork without Anna popping in as usual.

Which was why Elsa finally set down her pen, brushed off her hands, and strode out of her office.

Finding Anna was never too hard, since she could either follow the trail of destruction left in her wake, or go towards the loud sounds of things crashing. Elsa tiptoed around the trail of scattered pieces of armor and found Anna pacing in the Portrait Room, muttering to Joan.

Elsa locked on, and pounced.

Anna shrieked and flailed her arms, smacking her in the chest; Elsa ignored that her sister had just accidentally felt her up and grabbed her arm, holding her in place so she couldn't escape.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Elsa asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you!" Anna said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"…Itotallysleptinyourbedlastnight."

"…What?"

Anna cleared her throat. "I sleepwalked…into your bed…last night."

"Oh, I know," Elsa said, shrugging when Anna gaped. "I'm still confused. What about that?"

"Don't you think that's weird?" Anna asked.

"No," Elsa said, very uncharacteristically grinning. "I actually…like having you as company. You should sleep over more often."

"O-Oh. Great! I-I think I'll do that, I liked it too." Anna grinned back and they just stayed there for a while, content that they were overcoming more of the barriers that had stood between them for so long.

And then Anna looked down, and Elsa followed her gaze to Anna's hand where she had trapped it back when Anna was flailing about. She was still holding it to keep her in place…_on_ a certain well-endowed place. As soon as Anna realized she was still feeling Elsa up, she reflexively just moved - and somehow that translated into a squeeze.

Elsa widened her eyes; Anna's mouth opened with horror.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Anna blurted.

She quickly let go of Anna's hand. Anna immediately jerked it back from where it was so precariously placed, face aflame, and dashed away. Elsa was left standing there alone now, so it was her turn to look up at Joan and sigh.

…It just got awkward again.


End file.
